


Smile For Me

by JihoonieTrashu



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: Awkward cause this is the first thing i wrote, F/M, Fluff, High School, I Tried, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9842294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JihoonieTrashu/pseuds/JihoonieTrashu
Summary: Auqbskwbw this was the first imagine I wrote and I know it sucks but I tried





	

You were crying in one of the school's female restrooms, you locked the door earlier so no one would find you in your distressed state.  
You've had enough of it all, the bullying, the name calling, and the backstabbing. It was all too much for you now, it was too hard to live a decent life knowing wherever you went, no one would accept you.

Well, maybe, one might.

You heard a loud series of knocks on the bathroom door accompanied by a smooth yet familiar voice.  
"Yah! Jagiya, I know you're in there, talk to me! tell me what's wrong…"

You choked on a sob, not wanting to be bothered at the moment and wanting to be alone with your thoughts. When you didn't reply, you heard the doorknob twist furiously but not opening along with a thread of curses. Feeling bad for the door and not replying to the person, you slowly stood up and walked over to the door with shaky legs as you wiped your tear stained face. You opened the door to see a frustrated yet worried Jihoon in front of you, hammer in hand, supposedly ready to smash the door open just to get to you.

"Jagiya… What happened? Why are you crying? Are you hurt? Did someone hurt you?" Jihoon said as he hugged you, rubbing your back soothingly.  
You began to cry, not showing any shame as you get his uniform wet with your tears. You let out all the pain you've felt, all your worries and troubles right then and there to the one person who truly understands you, the one who knows you better than your own family, the one person you've liked for a longer time than expected. You told him about being bullied in class for your imperfections, for being the outcast, for not fitting in with the rest, you told him everything in between short sobs.

"Hey… Stop crying now, I'll protect you from everything harmful from now on…" He said as he cupped your cheeks, rubbing away your tears with his thumb, smiling reassuringly at you.  
"T-thank you... you've always been there for me…" You said, trying to give him a gentle smile but failing because you can still feel all the pain that was thrown at you.  
"Hey Jagiya… Can I ask you something?" Jihoon said as he moved from your cheeks to your hands, filling the gaps between your fingers with his.  
"What is it…?" You look up at him and see that loving eye smile you will never get tired of.

"Will you smile for me?"

~>End

**Author's Note:**

> Auqbskwbw this was the first imagine I wrote and I know it sucks but I tried


End file.
